


Grace

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finn family begins their busy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Prayer"

"I don't know," Riley worried. "We've never both left them before." He poured coffee.

Sam passed the milk. "They'll be fine with your mother. You know this mission needs both our skills."

Their daughter's juice glass shattered. "Sorry!" Greta was new to her powers. With practiced ease, her mother replaced the glass.

Riley helped their youngest cross himself. "Bless us, O, Lord, and these thy gifts," he led. "God bless Buffy and Greta and all slayers. Guard and guide them, amen."

Chopper blades sounded outside as the kids dug into their cereal. The Finn family prepared for the day's battles.


End file.
